The Trail We Blaze
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: The Hetalia characters are going on an adventure, searching for a legendary treasure. Little do they know that their 2p selves are searching for it too and would do anything to get their counterparts out of the picture... Warning: This is not a songfic or a crossover, despite the title.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just barely got into Hetalia so don't bite my head off if there are some errors. By the way, there are two OCs, both girls 'cause there aren't enough of those. There's Brazil (Mariana Amaral), who is loud, kind of obnoxious, loves to dance and party and is really hyper because of all the coffee she drinks. Then we have Guam (Nana Atao), who is easily influenced but regrets it, wishes people would acknowledge her more, and loves soy sauce and coconut candy. (Not together, of course.) Just imagine Brazil to have dark skin and dark hair, usually wearing one of those crazy Carneval outfits and Guam has dark hair and mildly tanned skin with a blue tank top and cargo shorts. My imagination is running dry lately, so I decided to choose Guam since I lived there for three years.**

**Rant aside; I will get started with the story.**

**Oh wait. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Guam's POV

"Aren't you coming to Carneval? I have your costume planned out and we're going to dance and it's going to be so much fun!" Brazil raved. She'd obviously already had her ten morning coffees.

"Honestly, I'd rather not…" I started, but Brazil shoved a sparkly and rather revealing outfit into my hands.

"Meet me after the meeting. And make sure you're wearing this!" Brazil ran off without acknowledging what I'd just said. I sighed and looked over the Carneval dress she gave me. Only she would have the nerve to wear this in public. I'd rather drink a bottle of soy sauce than wear this in front of the other countries. Of course, I love soy sauce, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Ohonhonhon. Are you planning to wear that?" I turned around reluctantly to see France.

"Probably not-"I was cut off by him pulling me closer to him like he was about to hug me. I gasped and pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you?" I planned to shout at him but it came out slightly above a whisper.

"Still no practice with yelling, non. No wonder you aren't considered a real country." France chuckled to himself.

I frowned. France was probably right. Maybe I'd bring that up today. I looked down at Brazil's costume. How were they going to take me seriously if I was wearing this? But how was I supposed to get away from Brazil?

I saw a blanket lying on the sofa. It wrapped completely around me and it could cover my head to hide my shame! Perfect.

I wrapped it around my entire body just to make sure. "There."

"But mon cherie, if you do that it will cover up your beautiful figure-"

"I think I can handle that. I'd rather have them arguing then being focused on me. I think they'll be more focused on Brazil anyway." I interrupted.

"Whatever you say mon cherie." France flapped his hand and went into the conference room.

I looked down at the skimpy outfit in my hand. "I am such a disgrace…"

o-0-o

I nervously fidgeted with the blanket. I could tell that some of the countries were looking at me weirdly, especially Spain. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under all their stares.

I looked around for Brazil. She hadn't arrived yet, otherwise the attention would be elsewhere. I buried my face in the folds of the blanket.

"I'm so ashamed of myself…" I mumbled.

"Olá a todos! Brazil is here!" Brazil shouted as she burst open the doors. She was wearing her bright colored Carneval costume and she was swishing her hips back and forth. I could tell some of the countries were trying to keep their eyes from lingering on inappropriate places.

"Like my costume? Carneval is going to be great!" Brazil bounced up and down.

"It's a very… nice costume." England managed since the rest of the nations were speechless.

"É ótimo! That's great! You should see Guam's!" She exclaimed. I froze as all the nations turned to face me.

"Come on! Show 'em it!" Brazil shouted, trying to pull the blanket away. I let out a squeak and shook my head furiously.

"Please, I don't really want to." I whispered.

"Come on, Guam!" Brazil whined and tugged harder at the blanket.

The whole room went quiet. I felt the blanket pile at my feet. From the way they were staring you would think I was naked underneath. Thankfully I wasn't but it was much worth. All the dignity I had before this meeting… disappeared in one foul swoop.

"Don't look at me! I'm a disgrace!" I wailed as I dashed out of the room. Eventually I made it to my beach cave where I could be alone.

**A/N: So did you like it? If you did, please review. If you didn't, could you please tell me what you didn't like and I'll try and work on it. Criticism is welcome, but if you didn't like it, at least tell me what it is instead of saying "STUPIDEST STORY EVER" or something along those lines.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tossed a rock into the tide, making it skip a few times. I'd changed back into my normal attire, a light blue tank top and khaki shorts that went past my knees.

My coconut crab, Juan Mala, scuttled up next to me and laid a dark claw on my leg. Most people would be scared half to death by a giant crab cuddling with them, but Juan Mala was one of my best friends, despite how he could be fairly mischievous sometimes.

"What do you want? I thought I left you enough coconut to share with Bou and the rest of them." I sighed.

Juan Mala muttered something like, "No soy sauce." Sometimes I wonder why I ever gave a crab soy sauce and thought it was a good idea. Now he wouldn't eat anything without it.

"Couldn't you just go without it for a few moments? I don't have enough." I lied. I was never out of soy sauce. What was I supposed to make finna'denne' with?

I felt a nuzzling on my neck. I looked up to see warm brown eyes and large antlers. I sighed and rubbed the caribou's nose. Bou opened his mouth, revealing several gold coins. I gasped as he spit them onto the ground.

"Where did you get those from?" I scolded.

Bou shook his head and gestured to Juan Mala. "Did you make him swallow these?"

Juan Mala cocked his head as if to shrug. I heard angry shouts coming from the jungle. I froze and scooped up my animals and ran into behind my house. I could still hear the angry shouts. They were shouting something about a man named Juan Mala who sold them all a caribou that supposedly spit out coins if they walked him around 40 times in a circle. I for one knew that Bou could do no such thing, but apparently they didn't. From the sound of it, the entire island was here.

I hid behind my house, panting wildly. Why did I have to own the two worst behaved animals on the island? Scratch that. Why did I have to own the _four _worst behaved animals on the island?

I heard a slithering sound and a chirping sound come from above me. A brown tree snake was chasing a Micronesian kingfisher on my roof. Alas, I owned these animals too.

"Troungkhon!" I called to the snake. His head cocked up as he bared his fangs like he was about to bite me, but when he realized who was calling his name he closed his mouth.

I held out my hand for the brown snake to slither on. If it was anyone else, he would probably have bitten them, (Brown tree snakes are venomous by the way) but I'd befriended him to the point where he trusted me enough to let me pet him.

"Could you go scare them away? No biting, just a mild hiss and a fang bare would work." I ordered. Troungkhon let out what sounded like a sigh and went out to the ground. From the sound of all the shrieks, he must have done his job.

"Hey! Call off your snake, dude!" A familiarly obnoxious voice shouted.

I sighed and peeked from behind the wall. Sure enough, there was America with Troungkhon wrapped around his leg, veering every once in a while. I tried not to laugh as he flailed, trying to get Troungkhon off.

"Why should I? You've just come to laugh at me!" I frowned.

"Ok, I may have been staring, but at least I wasn't like Prussia. He was going to ask if you'd do a hula dance for everyone." America argued as Troungkhon made him trip and fall into the sand.

"So you _are_ here to laugh at me?"

"No. England wanted me to gather everyone up for an emergency meeting. I think we're all going on a road trip!" Troungkhon slithered away, chuckling slightly in his snakey tongue.

"A road trip? Why do you need me then?" I questioned as Troungkhon slithered into my arms.

"I don't know, dude, but he actually wanted me to come along, so they must need a hero!"

I frowned. I questioned America's logic, but if it was really so important I guess I had to go. Let's hope no one would bring up the Carneval incident.

**A/N: Just to clear up some things, finna'denne' is a Chamorro dipping sauce made out of soy sauce, vinegar, lemon juice and chopped onions, a coconut crab is a big scary crab that tastes like coconuts, a caribou is like a moose, and a brown tree snake is a poisonous snake that pretty much killed off Guam's bird population. If anyone needs me to explain anything, just tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So why exactly are we all here?" I asked. The lobby was filled with all the nations, arguing just as loudly as they would during a meeting.

"I heard something about a field trip." Sealand piped up. I wonder why England even let him in.

"Field trip? Do we even have those?"

"Apparently so. And since all the important nations are here, they must be finally recognizing me as a real country!"

I sighed and wondered if that meant I would be recognized as a country too. Darn it, Sealand! He was getting my hopes up too high.

"Attention everyone!" I heard America call out from the front of the room, standing on a table. Everyone went silent for a few moments to listen to what America had to say.

"We are going to be going on a trip and we will all be going groups. Just a note to my group, we're all wearing red, white and blue since I'm the hero."

"I will be assigning the groups since if you choose it will just be more arguing and we need to get moving. Any questions?" England interrupted.

"I have one. Where are ve going?" I turned to see Austria raise his hand.

"That's a good question that I might answer once everyone is in groups. Now Group One is America, Spain and Guam, Group Two is Japan, Greece and me. Group Three is Belgium, France and Netherlands; Group Four is Russia, China and Turkey; Group Five is Romano, Italy and Germany; Group Six is Prussia, Austria and Hungary; Group Seven is Liechtenstein and Switzerland; Group Eight is Poland, Lithuania and Estonia; Group Nine is Belarus, Ukraine and Latvia; Group Ten is Denmark, Norway and Iceland; Group Eleven will be Finland and Sweden; Group Twelve is Brazil, Monaco and Egypt; Group Thirteen is Hong Kong, Taiwan and South Korea; and then lastly is Group Fourteen which is Sealand, Canada and Cuba. Now do try to stay in your group while we travel and absolutely NO switching."

America came over to me and gave me a high five. In the face. I groaned and looked at my reflection in the window. There was a giant American flag sticker slapped on to my forehead.

I gingerly pulled it off, flinching as it pulled my skin with it. "Was that really necessary?"

"Of course, dude! You're one of my sidekicks now!"

"Sidekick?"

"Well, of course! I'm the hero!"

"Now remember to pack all the necessities, like a tent, clothes, toothpaste and any food you might need. And don't forget to bring your unmentionables this time, France." Germany sent a heated glare France's way. "We will also be in the jungle, so pack accordingly. If anyone has a flare gun, Switzerland, we advise you to bring it."

I heard slight grumbling come from the other nations. Though I was completely fine with the idea, I assumed most nations would rather stay home instead of being in the wilderness with each other. And there was absolutely no way I was going to share a tent with two boys, especially if one of them was from the Bad Touch Trio. Although… I'd rather have it be Spain over Prussia or France.

"So does anyone have a tent?" I asked. I may have been an expert at surviving in the wild, but I hadn't used a tent in my life.

America shook his head. I sighed, because he obviously wouldn't be bothered to get one so I'd probably have to make one.

"Hurry and pack because we will be leaving at 1030 hours, no more no less. Be in the lobby before then." Germany ordered. The nations snapped into action more or less. They were going way too slow that they would never be ready in time. But then again, they were probably doing that on purpose.

**A/N: So… I haven't gotten that much feedback. But you know what? I will continue updating, just for the sake of writing! But just for self-esteem purposes… could I have some please? Just so I feel like someone is actually reading this and wants me to continue. (Or don't want me to continue is good too.) It would give me a warm fulfilled feeling inside. (Gosh, I sound like Canada.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is everyone in vheir proper seat?" Germany barked from the front of the giant bus. I was kind of surprised that they found a bus big enough for all of us. It could seat all forty-one nations and still have room for luggage.

"Yes…" Everyone answered, despite half of them being in different seats then where they were supposed to. The Bad Touch Trio was in the back of the bus, the Baltic trio had to sit across from Russia, and Belarus was in a seat all her own behind Russia, who was quite oblivious to her.

I was in the back seat next to America, sitting across from the trio. I could hear Prussia and France whispering something about me and laughing. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I was never going to forget this.

"Hey, do you still have that costume? Maybe you could give us a hula dance performance. Kesesese."

"I don't hula dance. You must be thinking of Hawaii." I whispered.

"Oh, come on. All you have to do is sway your hips back and forth and move your arms like-"

"If it's so easy, why don't you try it?" America retorted in my defense. I tried to hide my surprise that someone actually stood up for me.

"Well, if that's what you want." France and Prussia got up and were about do it before Germany yelled at them to sit down.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. America grinned and put an arm around my shoulders, making me flinch at the touch.

"It's fine! That's what a hero does!"

I shuddered and tried not to be embarrassed by him touching me. I was sure it meant nothing, but I couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved. Japan, my adopted older brother, never did these kinds of things to me.

The ride was rather long, made longer by the fact that America was singing loudly and off-key, Denmark later joining him. I sighed and stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by as I tried to block out the noise. I barely noticed that the bus came to a screeching halt.

"Vhat do you think you're doing? You can't just sit in the middle of the road like that!" I heard Germany yell from the front.

"Is everything okay?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You can't go any further! It is not safe!"

"Vhat are you talking about? Ve vere asked to come here!" Germany shouted back. I tried looking to the front, but I still couldn't see anyone.

"It still isn't safe!" Someone shouted.

"I vill run you over if needed."

"Okay, okay. We'll move, but you've been warned!" The other person retorted.

The bus was moving again as a large island came into view. We filed out of the bus onto what looked like a pier. I looked in disgust at the oily water. It made me sick to see how polluted it was, but since I wasn't here to tell them off about pollution, I'd have to suck up the speech until later.

"What's that island?" I asked England.

"That is our destination."

"We don't have to swim there, do we?" America asked nervously.

"Don't worry. Guam will have her dolphins swim you over!" Prussia interrupted.

"Again, that's Hawaii." I mumbled.

"No, we will be taking a ferry over, but make sure you have all your luggage with you, because we won't be making any trips back."

I looked down at my hiking backpack. Compared to everyone else, this was barely anything, but I knew my way with island survival, so I should've been fine.

"So why do you think the road was blocked?" I asked, half to myself.

"Maybe the island is haunted?" Prussia added teasingly, since he knew America was afraid of ghosts.

America let out a yelp and hid behind me. I let out a squeak as he clung on to my legs.

"Er… it's okay. If a ghost comes I'll show him a little of this." I slipped out the machete I had hidden in my boot.

America nodded his head like a little kid who was just comforted by his mother. The Bad Touch Trio was staring at me in a way that said, _I-didn't- know-she-had-that._ I smiled weakly and re-hid it in my hiking boot.

"Okay, everyone get on, and make sure you have everything you need vith you." Germany called out. I sighed and stepped on to the ferry, my backpack in hand. Whatever we were doing, whatever this was all about, I had a feeling that none of us had ever faced anything like it before.

**A/N: Another chapter without any feedback… oh well. I'm too excited to stop.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Finally! The view from the pier made it look like it wasn't that far away, but it's like a mile away in reality!" America exclaimed into my ear.

I rubbed it sorely and looked at the island coming into view. It was large enough from afar, but when we got closer it proved to be much bigger. I would be jealous if it wasn't complete jungle. It didn't make any sense that no one had occupied it, considering how close it was to civilization.

"Mm-hm." I mumbled.

All of the nations stepped onto the small, run-down dock and later on to the beach. The island was quiet and peaceful while busy and loud at the same time. I could hear the rustle of leaves and birds chirping. It somewhat reminded me of home.

"Alright, get your things, and go get lost somewhere." Germany ordered. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Wait. You _want _us to get lost?" Someone asked, though I'm pretty sure that was on everyone's minds.

"On the nose. We are searching for something that is lost, so the best idea is to get lost ourselves and one of us is bound to find it eventually." England explained.

"Did America think of this plan?"

"I heard that, you wanker! And no, it was a mutual idea." England growled.

"I guess that means we should be going…" I tossed my backpack over my shoulder and started into the jungle, everyone watching me.

"Thank you for being a good example, Guam. Now the rest of you can follow her."

Spain and America started following until Italy raised his hand. "Wait, what-a do we do if there is an emergency?"

"Easy! You yell as loud as you can and hope that someone will hear you!" America added.

o-0-o

"Dude, are we lost yet?" America whined. We'd been tromping through the forest for a few hours and I still knew the exact route back to the dock. I guess it's just in my nature to not get lost.

"No, not yet." I replied.

"I have an idea. America can lead and I'll cover Guam's eyes so she doesn't see the way back. We'll be lost in no time!" Spain volunteered.

"Hey, that's a great idea- wait!"

"But if you have your hands over my eyes, I might trip or something." I argued. I honestly didn't trust Spain and America to lead the way.

"Just trust me, won't you chica?" Spain whispered seductively in my ear. I flinched and tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer with his hand over my eyes. I decided that struggling was useless and if he tried anything I would just tell Japan and he would take care of it.

"F-fine." I stuttered.

We walked for a few minutes before Spain came to a stop. "Alright dudes, we are officially lost."

"That was fast."

"Thank you! That is what a hero- wait!"

"Now what?" Spain asked.

"Hmm… if you could take your hands away I can find a place to set up camp for the night." I bargained.

"Deal. I'm starving!" America complained, even though he'd eaten half of my rations on the way up here.

I tried to resist facepalming and started to walk, now that Spain had lifted his hands away. We walked along a river. If America hadn't pulled me back, I probably would have fallen over a waterfall.

"It's a good thing there is a hero here, otherwise you would have gone right over!" America chuckled as he pulled me back.

"R-right." My cheeks went pink. Wasn't I supposed to be the survival expert here? "I think this will be a good enough a spot. We have a good view of the island from here."

"But it's right next to a cliff. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not unless you sleepwalk." I said as I began to unpack the tent.

"Oh."

I tried to focus on putting the tent up, but it was hard with Spain and America just sitting there, watching me.

"If you want to help, you can go look for some firewood."

"Oh, yes." They replied at the same time and scrambled into the woods.

I sighed and looked down at the unassembled tent. We were going to die out here.

**A/N: You know, just because I have a positive attitude on it, I still like reviews. Just saying.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stood up shakily, wiping the dirt off my clothes. I'd already pitched the tent, laid out sleeping materials and started a small fire from dead leaves and twigs. And yet somehow, in all that time, Spain and America still hadn't returned with some firewood. I realized those two weren't the smartest nations, but it had been at least an hour.

Honestly, it would have been better to send Italy. At least I could've gotten some food out of it.

Then again, they might have been attacked by an animal and seriously injured somewhere. Should I be searching for them?

I sighed and let my good conscience take over. I lit a large stick on fire to use as a torch. I entered the jungle cautiously, trying not to let my mind wander to all the things that could be hiding, waiting to kill me: boars, big cats, and worst of all, Russia.

"America? Spain? Are you okay?" I called out shakily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bush rustling.

"Are you hiding in here?" I peered in the bush.

Reeeeeeeeeet!

"Ack!" I yelped as a giant boar leaped out of the bush and nearly speared me with its tusks. I heard a Fusosososo come from behind me.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I tried to shout but my voice came out squeaky.

"Bullfighting, chica!" I turned around to see Spain waving a red cape around, taunting the giant swine.

"Bullfighting? But this is a boar. They are a lot more dangerous than they look." I protested.

"We know that. He chased America up a tree."

"I'm going to guess that you didn't get any firewood then."

"If you could take care of this, we could get some."

"Fine." I knelt down to the boar, which looked very angry. I gave him a piece of fruit off the ground and handed it to the boar. "Here you go. I bet you're hungry from chasing that stupid Spaniard and the fat American." I whispered, but Spain still heard me.

"Hey!" He protested.

The boar gave me a questioning look and ate the fruit. It let out another squeal and scurried into the bushes.

"Taken care of." I grinned slightly.

"That is a gift you have." Spain laughed.

"Well this is the country who keeps a poisonous snake as a pet." America grunted as he started to climb down. He slipped and came tumbling down, bumping into me.

"I'm not a country." I grunted as I tried to get out from under America. Those hamburgers were really starting to add up the pounds. "Just a territory."

"Country or not, you just offered a wild animal food and survived."

"It wasn't much. We have lots of wild animals where I live. You pick up a few things."

"Did you make any food? Being the hero really works up your appetite!"

But you were in a tree the whole time… oh well; I guess being chased is tiring too. I thought before shaking my head. "No, there wasn't enough of a fire to cook anything. I was waiting for you two to get back."

"Oh. Well, let's hurry back then. I brought some tomatoes!"

Of course…

~Le time skip~

"What is this?" I poked at the mush America put on my plate.

"It's called Spam. Try it." America said through gulps.

I hesitantly inserted a piece of it in my mouth. It tasted like… meat? It wasn't that bad actually, but my politeness made me continue to eat like a lady, despite wanting to eat like a hog.

"It's… okay." I murmured.

"I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said it was okay." I mumbled a little louder.

"Dude, you need to speak up. I can barely hear you."

"I'll be on the first guard shift of the night." I announced. "You two can go to bed now."

"Alright. Wake us up when it's someone else's turn." Spain yawned.

"No, I'll do it the whole night. You don't have to worry about it." I protested. I didn't want to be spending a night sleeping next to two boys who could possibly take advantage of me.

"If you say so…"

I sighed contently when the two nations fell asleep. Keeping guard shouldn't be too hard. All I had to do was make sure that no animals got too close. I could faintly hear Germany yelling at Italy and Prussia yelling that he was awesome. Did he do that in his sleep too? Probably.

I let out a yawn. Today made me very tired. My eyes started to get droopy. After a while of staring into space, I started drift off into sleep.

**A/N: Spam and rice… it's a Guam thing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes slowly, only to find them met by bright green ones.

"W-what are you doing here?" I squeaked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just you Guam." Spain mumbled sleepily.

"I-I thought I was keeping w-watch." I stuttered.

"You fell asleep and America thought you might get cold so he brought you inside." Spain replied.

"Oh… I see. Where is he then?"

"He's eating breakfast."

"What is he eating exactly? I don't remember making anything…"

"Eh… I don't know."

_That was helpful, _I mentally facepalmed. America could be eating something poisonous for all I knew. Maybe I should check on him to make sure he hadn't done something stupid like I expected him to.

I opened the tent flap to find America chomping down on a… cheeseburger?

"W-where on earth did you find that?"

"Why? You want one?"

"No, thank you." I tried to regain my composure. "But how did you find that? There isn't a McDonalds around here for miles."

"These are my rations."

Well, I guess they were processed enough that they wouldn't spoil easily… Still, was he carrying those around the whole time?

**A/N: Short chapter is short.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So… what's the plan?" America asked.

"Plan? I don't really have one…" I admitted. "I'm still not clear on what we are actually here for…"

"Isn't it obvious? We're on a tropical island in the jungle. Unless Germany just wanted to bump all of us off, we're looking for a lost treasure!" America shouted, a little louder than necessary. I could hear England faintly yelling at America for waking him up.

"A treasure?" Spain questioned. "Like a pirate treasure?"

"Not exactly. Actually, I'm not sure what kind of treasure it is. But no matter what, I, the hero, will be the one to find it!" America declared.

"It would be helpful if we knew what we were looking for though…" I sighed. "Oh well. I guess it adds to the suspense. Now where should we start?"

"Hmm… I've got it! In the movies, the treasure is always hidden behind a waterfall! There must be plenty of them on this island!" America suggested.

I raised my eyebrow. I, for one, lived on an island, and I knew no one would be stupid enough to put a precious treasure behind a waterfall, mainly because life is not a movie and there is usually not a cave behind it, just a solid wall that hurt like heck to run into. Also, how would one get it back out again?

"Well, I guess nothing hurts about checking, but I doubt it will be there." I tried to reason, but it seemed like the headstrong American already had his heart set.

~Few moments later~

"You found a waterfall. Now what?" I asked. We were standing on an edge overlooking a rather large waterfall.

"Hmm… what a hero does best! Fly!" America positioned himself like he was about to jump.

"I don't think that's such a good idea amigo. I'm pretty sure there's only rock back there." Spain reasoned.

"One will never know until one tries! And besides, the hero never gets hurt and is never wrong either!" America shouted as he leaped into the waterfall… and immediately fell to the bottom.

"Are you okay?" I called down to America, who hadn't resurfaced yet.

His head popped out of the water for a brief moment. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Spain was right about it being rock back there. Which means we should move onto the next one and check!"

_Oh dear… _I thought solemnly. _How long is it going to be before he seriously injures himself…?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Find anything?" I called out to America who was "inspecting" the waterfall, wobbling tediously over the edge, giving me a heart attack every few seconds.

"Nah. I don't understand why it's not working. It always does in the movies…" America's once cocky grin faded.

_You don't say… _I thought.

"Hey amigos! I could use a little help over here!" I heard Spain yell from the bushes. He said he had to go to the… bathroom. Usually I didn't approve of… dumping waste into nature (Seriously, it's disgusting. Honestly, who wants to wake up to the taste of- never mind) but he said it was an urgent matter. I wasn't enthusiastic when he said he needed help.

"I'll send America," I replied, not willing to turn around.

"That's fine, but you might want to hurry chica. I'm kind of sinking into the ground." Spain yelled back.

"Sinking into the ground? That's… I'm coming." I replied back. I tromped through the shrubbery to see the Spaniard half-emerged in some sort of sandy goop, indeed sinking deeper every few seconds.

"Oh good you're here. Could you help me out? It's kind of itchy in here." Spain chuckled.

"Oh… yes. Just don't move and I'll have something to pull you out." I frantically looked around for a rope or a vine.

"Don't worry, Tomato Breath! The hero is here!" An all too familiar obnoxious voice sounded from behind us, sounding like he was coming closer. I felt him run into me from behind, pushing me into the mud-like substance. I felt it rush into my body, encasing in a slimy and disgusting mold.

"Heh… oops. Is this quicksand? Like in the movies?" America asked cheerfully.

"America, I hate to break this to you, but what you see in the movies isn't always true…" I started, but trailing off, realizing that in my position, on my hands and knees, I was sinking really quickly. My lower arms were already fully submerged in the muck. And as Spain noted, it was really itchy too.

"Really? And they seemed like such a reliable source too…" America looked sad for a few moments.

"Um… sure. Can you please find something to let us out, like a rope or maybe a vine?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I can go ask Germany if I can go borrow his whip!" America declared before running off into the jungle in search of the strict nation.

"Well this is an interesting demise." I sighed, as the sand reached to the tips of my cropped hair. "Though the push was definitely a surprise."

"Mm… I was hoping mine would have tomatoes involved somehow. Then I could die happy. Or maybe a churro… mmm… churros…" Spain was drifting away.

"I don't know about food, but I would have liked to die on my own island." I sighed. "Then I could at least tell my animals good bye… I mean they're troublemakers, but… I really do care about them…"

I felt the sand rise to my chin, as the rest of my body was immobilized by the sand. The sand was slowly suffocating me. I took a deep breath as I was fully submerged, just as America burst in with Germany and the Italian brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Guam! Oh God, I killed her, didn't I?" America's loud voice sounded right in my ear, making them start to ring. His voice was starting to give me a headache.

"She's not dead, she's still breathing." I heard Germany's voice too. What was he doing here? I thought he was with Italy and Romano…

"Chica, are you alright?" I heard Spain's voice too. Who all was here?

"I-" I started before slowly opened my eyes to see five faces staring over me, although in Romano's case it was more of a glare.

"Good, you're avake. America brought us here right as you vent under." Germany explained.

"O-oh…" I sighed, raising a hand to my forehead to try and settle the pounding in my skull.

"When we pulled you two out, you kind of looked like sand monsters!" Italy said in his usual cheery voice.

"Sand… monsters?"

"Yeah, you vere all sandy and muddy. You might vant to vash it off." Germany advised. "Ve saw a pond a little vhile from here."

"Right." I muttered and tromped through the bushes to the pond Germany was talking about. I cautiously scooped a little bit of the water in a sorry attempt to wash off the caked mud that was everywhere on me. It was disgusting, but once I applied water it came off pretty easily. Although, my clothes were pretty much ruined, but I didn't really care.

I sighed and looked at my reflection in the pond. There wasn't that much sand on my face or in my hair. My reflection looked same as ever, give or take.

The pond began to ripple, as if someone threw something in like a pebble or a leaf. I watched as my reflection shifted before stilling once more. Something was off about my reflection now though… my hair was light brown… and my skin was paler, and my eyes were coal black. That couldn't be right… I had black hair and blue eyes. Unless…

No, it couldn't be. I wasn't even a real country. I couldn't have one. That isn't possible. Or… or is it? Did I have a 2p? And an even bigger question, why was she here?


	11. Chapter 11

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
